Mi caso es la Pintura o eres Tu?
by Olimka
Summary: Una pintura ha sido robada y el principal sospechoso es Kai Hiwatari de industrias Hiwatari, pordra el detective llegar al fondo y descubrir al ladron? AU


Declaimer: Beyblade no me pertenece pero si los personajes extra que aparecen.

Advertencia: Yaoi.

El Robo

Se ve en un museo un joven de unos 25 años, él cual esta frente a una hermosa pintura.

Jovencita: Hola Joven Hiwatari.

Kai: Hola Hillary, cuantas veces te tengo que decir que me digas Kai?

Hillary: No lo sé. Y, desde que hora vino?

Kai: Hace unos quince minutos.

Hillary: Ya veo.

Unos minutos después.

Hillary: veo que le gusta esa pintura en especial.

Kai: Si es muy bella.

Hillary: Es cierto, desde que la exhibieron usted la ve todos los días.

Kai: Realmente el pintor es muy bueno.

Hillary: Sí y disculpe?

Kai: Si?

Hillary: Desde cuando le gusta la pintura?

Kai: La verdad desde que soy pequeño me gusta la pintura, pero ahora desde que abrieron este museo cerca de mi trabajo puedo apreciarla mejor.

Señor: Hillary molestando de nuevo a los visitantes.

Hillary: No para nada señor.

Señor: Regresa a tu trabajo.

Hillary: Sí. ( dirigiéndose a Kai) Con su permiso. ( se retira)

Señor: No te a molestado Kai?

Kai: Para nada Ray.

Ray: Kai no quieres venirte a vivir al museo?

Kai: Muy gracioso Ray y dime como esta tu novio?

Ray: Bueno, ( sonrojado) esta bien.

Kai: A ver que día vamos a cenar.

Ray: Si seria buena idea, desde que salimos de la universidad que no estamos los tres juntos.

Kai: No me gusta ser mal tercio.

Ray: Para nada lo eres. Y dime como te va con la compañía?

Kai: Me va bien, pero es algo aburrido y monótono.

Ray: Para ti todo es monótono y por eso destruiste un carro el mes pasado y ahora cual es la idea?

Kai: Algo especial, algo que no lo he intentado antes.

Ray: Se puede saber que es?

Kai: No.

Ring-Ring

Kai: Espérame ( toma su celular) Halo?

Kyo: Señor, necesitamos de su presencia en la oficina.

Kai: Bueno llego en 10min.

Cuelga

Kai: Bueno Ray es un gusto a ver hablado contigo, pero me necesitan.

Ray: Esta bien, espero verte mañana cierto?

Kai: Cierto.

Así el joven se despide de su viejo amigo y sale para entrar a un carro BMW color negro y dirigiéndose a su chofer

Kai: A la oficina.

Chofer: Si.

Esa noche en el museo se ve entrar un grupo de 3 personas enmascaradas, una de ellas desactivo las cámaras de seguridad y las otras se están encargando de llevarse la pintura de "La Dama Azul".

Al día siguiente el museo es rodeado por policías. El detective encargado para la investigación del robo es el joven Tyson Granger o Takao Kinomilla el cual a sus 23 años es un prodigio para las investigaciones y se a ganado la admiración de sus superiores y del gobierno.

Oficial: Señor ya están todos los trabajadores en la sala.

Ty: Gracias.

En la sala de juntas del museo.

Ty: Buenos días mi nombre es Tyson Granger y soy el encargado de encontrar al culpable del robo de la pintura, quien es el encargado?

Ray: Soy yo. Mi nombre es Ray Kon.

Ty: Señor Kon, me pudiera decir que fue lo que sucedió?

Ray: Claro, al momento de abrir el museo nos dimos cuenta que una de las salas estaba abierta así que empezamos a ver si no asía falta ninguna pintura y nos dimos cuenta que asía falta "La Dama Azul"

Ty: Ya veo. Y desde cuando esta en exhibición?

Ray: Desde hace dos meses.

Ty: Y alguien en especial le a puesto el ojo a esa pintura?

Hillary: Este...

Ty: Quien es usted? ( refiriéndose a Hillary)

Hillary: Soy la encargada de eventos especiales.

Ty: Dígame por favor que sabe.

Hillary: Bueno, hay un joven que siempre viene al museo y desde el día que la exhibieron él la ha estado observando.

Ray: Pero él no lo puede hacer.

Ty: Conoce al señor?

Ray: Si, él fue mi compañero en la universidad y no...

Ray calla de golpe al recordarse lo que dijo Kai el día anterior.

Flash Back

Ray: Para ti todo es monótono y por eso destruiste un carro el mes pasado y ahora cual es la idea?

Kai: Algo especial, algo que no lo he intentado antes.

Fin Flash Back

Ty: No Qué?

Ray: Bueno, solo que no lo creo posible.

Ty: Bueno, pero por el momento él es el sospechoso número 1 así que me puede decir en donde trabaja?

Ray: Trabaja en Industrias Hiwatari.

Ty: Y de que trabaja?

Ray: El es el dueño de las Industrias.

Ty: Bueno, con su permiso me retiro.

En las industrias Hiwatari.

Kyo: Kai enserio lo hizo?

Kai: Sí, la verdad fue fácil.

Kyo: Pero...

En eso entra una joven a la oficina.

María: Disculpe señor, pero lo buscan?

Kai: Quien?

María: el detective Tyson Granger.

Kyo: Yo me retiro.

Kai: Hágalo pasar.

3min después.

Kai: Tome asiento por favor.

Ty: Gracias.

Kai: En que puedo ayudarlo detective...

Ty: Granger, Tyson Granger.

Kai: Bueno detective Granger en que lo puedo ayudar?

Ty: Solo dígame Tyson.

Kai: Bueno Tyson que se le ofrecía?

Ty: Sabe del robo en el museo?

Kai: Si, lo pasaron en las noticias.

Ty: Bueno le vengo a informar que...

Continuara...


End file.
